1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that corrects noise contained in pixel signals provided by an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H10-126697 discloses a camera that corrects fixed pattern noise (FPN) originating from an X-Y address-type solid-state image sensor.